Friar Said Don't Be a Liar
by greatbigbeautifultomorrow
Summary: Maya lies and Lucas is not happy about it.


**Oh, would you look at that? More Lucaya SMUT. Sorry, I just can't help myself. Enjoy ;)**

 **Rated M**

She heard the door slam behind her. She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sound loud enough for him to hear. She began to walk up the winding staircase in his home up to his bedroom.

"Maya."

She stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at him, "Don't."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be pissed here."

She shook her head at him and began her trek again. She heard him deadbolt the door and slam things around downstairs. She heard a loud thud knowing he threw something. She bit her lip to distract her from the frustrated tears that where trying to escape.

It was her fault. She knew, he knew, hell the people at the party knew it. She walked into his room and faced herself in the mirror. She looked tired and angry as she wiped the makeup off of her face. She threw her long hair in a bun and put a headband on. No need to look sexy tonight. She found some leggings and sports bra and walked downstairs. He was in his study, tie thrown across the room, his white dress shirt wrinkled. She watched as he swept up shards of glass from a flower vase that had the unfortunate chance of being in his line of sight at the wrong time.

"Seriously?" She asked leaning against the doorframe. He rose to meet her glare. His face was red with anger and annoyance.

"Do you really want to do this?" He challenged. She didn't, but Maya was stubborn.

"Lucas, I think you're overreacting."

"Maya you told people- actually you told the whole party that we are not together. At all. In any way. We talked about this, I don't lie. We are together."

"And I thought we talked about being private?" She raised her hands to her hips, "Besides it's not anyone's business."

"Well at least we can agree on that." He went back to sweeping, "You made me look like an asshole."

She watched as he passed her and into the kitchen dropping the shards of glass into the trash pail. She walked behind him stopping at the doorway again.

"God dammit!" She heard him shout. He threw the trash can from below the sink, crashing into the island.

Maya ran into the room further to see the top of his hand bleeding and trash all over the floor. She shook her head and quickly found a towel and pressed it on his hand. He muttered what sounded like a thanks as she began to pick up the trash.

"Lucas you need to relax, you're going to give yourself a fucking stroke."

He didn't respond to her so she kept picking the pieces up, one by one when she was done she picked the can up and faced the sink. She saw him standing against the cabinets, eyes hooded.

"Uh… excuse me…" She looked up and his face and back down, suddenly feeling very shy. She felt his eyes on her lips and instantly caught her bottom between her teeth. She brushed past him to put the can back under the sink; his hot skin against her bare shoulder gave her goose bumps.

"Let me look at your hand."

He placed his large hand in hers and she lifted the towel off of the cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore and it wasn't deep. She lifted his hand up to her lips and she laid a small peck on the wound. He caught her face in his hands, "Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?"

She felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her belly as a smile rose to her lips. Payback.

"You didn't _have_ to stare at my ass."

He let out a low laugh that sounded close to a growl. She took his left hand from her face and stuck his middle finger in her mouth. She watched his demeanor crack as she swirled her tongue around his finger and softly nibbled the tip.

He rolled his eyes in physical defeat. He grabbed her by the ass and carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She slid her tongue downs his neck and bit his collarbone. He faltered in his footing, "Babe."

She grinned and licked his lope, then blew, "What? You don't like it?"

He threw the bedroom door open and fell back on the bed, leaving her on top on him. She pressed her lips hard against his. She licked his bottom lip, his mouth parting allowing her to deepen their kiss. Her hand slid down his chest and underneath his shirt lightly brushing the skin above his briefs.

He sat up to meet her and stripped off his shirt. He trailed hot wet kisses down the column of her neck. His hands caught her breasts and her nipples hardened beneath the thin fabric making her moan.

She peeled the bra off and his mouth found her breast. She let her head fall back as her hands pulled his hair, "Oh my god." She whispered.

He paid equal attention to her other breast then flipped her over to be on top, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll want to tell people your mine."

He pulled her leggings and panties off in one foul swoop. He looked over her hungrily, his hands roaming up her legs and towards the inner thighs. She watched as his hand found her center, rubbing gently, "You are so wet…"

She nodded, unable to form words, and bit her lip. He rose to find her lips. His fingers plunged into her core and she let out a small cry, "Oh god, Lucas…"

He curved his fingers to find her spot making her eyes flutter shut. She was so close, almost to the edge and he stopped, leaving her to crave his touch. She opened her eyes to see him standing at the edge of the bed.

"Touch yourself," he said just above a whisper. She felt her eyebrows raise and a slight blush crept on her face. She looked at him, his face full of desire and became empowered by it.

She let a small hand travel down and rub the bundle of nerves throbbing for contact. She let out a shaky breath as she let her head fall back overly aroused by his gaze.

She heard a low growl again, making her eyes open. She bit her lip inviting him. He shook his head slightly and pushed his pants and briefs down then crawled on the bed.

She opened her legs and slid her arms around his waist and up to his back as he loomed over her.

"God, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He slid a hand down her face and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as he rammed into her making her cry out.

He stiffened slightly, "You okay?"

She nodded, clawing his back, "Fuck me hard."

He lost it. Lucas thrusted his hips fast and hard. She felt herself get close to the edge and raised her head bighting his neck.

He bucked, "Baby, I'm too close, you can't."

She reached up and took his face in her hands touching their foreheads, "Cum with me."

He brought a hand to her core and helped her as they both exploded into each other. Maya grasped onto him digging her fingers into his back, "Oh god" she moaned, and she felt him fill her. He leaned on his forearms, staring into her eyes.

He rolled on his side and pulled her close, their heartbeats slowing down. He pressed his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and reached back scratching his chin, "Better?"

"I'm sorry," He laughed.

"Me too." She cuddled further into him.

He breathed her in and rubbed her arm, beginning to fall asleep, "Maybe we should fight more often."

"Only if we can make up like this every time."


End file.
